Dreams and Reality
by ILikeFemales
Summary: Sweeney Todd is having nightmares about Mrs. Lovett, but will his nighmares leave Mrs. Lovett hurt? Rated for rape.
1. Dreaming

There she was. Mrs. Lovett just at in her chair after a long day of work. She was exhausted, but she didn't care. She could care less how tired she was knowing that Mr. Todd had even uttered the words, "How I lived all these years without you; I'll never know." She could not let the thought of anything else he had done enter her mind. She wouldn't dare.

Mrs. Lovett cleaned up the kitchen as Sweeney Todd ran through and slammed the door.

"Wot are you doing?" she asked. "Why'd you slam that door?" He stared at her for a moment when she realized. He was soaking wet.

"Sorry," she said moving toward him, "Sometimes oi get so involved with me work I don't realize things." She put her arm around him and walked him to a couch. "You must be freezin', Mr. T." She grabbed a blanket and put it around his shoulders. "Here, Love, nice and cozy." She sat down next to him rubbing his shoulders to warm the man.

"That's fine, Mrs. Lovett," he said getting off the couch and putting the wet blanket in her hand. "I should get upstairs... just in case the judge comes."

"Mr. T. it's pouring rain; about the strike lightning no doubt." Mrs Lovett shouted. He looked at her raising an eyebrow with confusion. Mrs. Lovett rolled her dark eyes and said "You useless thing. It's storming. It's late. People don't even get shaved at this hour."

"Then I'll go to sleep," he mumbled as she walked to his side.

"Aweful cold, isn't it?" she said putting her hand on his cold shoulder. "Ya sure ya don't wanna sleep in 'ere tonight, Mr. Todd?" All he did was shake his head.

"Alright then. If ya get cold just come in."

Sweeney was thinking. He did not know why, but he was getting less and less happy. Of course Mrs. Lovett's pie idea was brilliant, but she did seem annoying to Todd. She definately loved him and he knew it, but it was not to his liking. Sometimes he would dream about having nothing, but her. He knew that was partly true, but it was different. He felt aweful in those dreams. He dreamt about Mrs. Lovett killing his wife, Lucy. He dreamt that Lucy was alive and as beautiful as ever and that Mrs. Lovett was an aweful witch attempting to murder anyone who was close to Todd. Every morning after the same dreadfull dreams, Todd would feel depressed, but sinse the dreams were not real, he would try not to think anything bad of Mrs. Lovett.

"Mr. T's just on an' off happy, Love," said Mrs. Lovett to Toby. Toby was working and listening. He would reply, but not as best as he could.

"What you mean, ma'am?" he said as he washed the table.

"He's happy one moment and the next, he doesn't even talk," she said as she put her big bowl away.

"Well maybe e's tired," said Toby still not giving deep replied. She nodded.

"Yeah, Well... Oi suppose that's a possability."

Both people jumped at the sound of a door slamming wide open. It was Todd.

"How'd ya sleep, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked. She turned to Toby and whispered, "How 'bout you take a little break, dear."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied quickly running to heaven knows where.

"Fine," replied Sweeney Todd, "Just knowing that the judge will be dead brightens my day."

Mrs. Lovett sight in response to him talking about the judge and said, "That's nice, deary."

That night, Todd's dreams got out of hand. They were so bad, he jumped out of bed angry as ever and stompped down to Mrs. Lovett's room. He barged in the door waking her up.

"Mr. Todd!" she yelled relieved, "Gave me a fright!" she said placing her hand on her chest.

"You killed her!" he shouted partly asleep.

"Wot?" she asked quickly. She began to think him suspicious of her. "He knows oi lied," she thought.

"Lucy! You..." he began to realize that he was dreaming again. "Sorry, Mrs. Lovett," he said calming down. "I've been having nightmares, you see." Mrs Lovett was now really relieved. She was safe.

"He's not suspicious," she thought grinning. "Mr. T." she said now aloud, "Ya 'ad me scared for a second there." Her smile faded as Todd marched away with no reply.


	2. What Hurts the Most?

The dreams got worse. They even got more detailed. They got to where he could not take it any more. The next night, he dreamt that Mrs. Lovett killed Lucy because she loved Sweeney and did not want him to obsess over Lucy.

"I love him," thought Mrs. Lovett. "I'm gonna marry 'im some day. He loved meh, too." She frowned. He thoughts began to be not so satisfying. "Even if he only talks about the bloody ol' judge. 'Lucy will be avenged!'" she mocked.

"Mrs. Lovett!" shouted Todd barging through her door. She stood up in shock.

"Wot is it, love?" she said smiling. The fact that she called him "love" made him even angrier even if it was just the way she addressed people. The dreams were so realistic that he was getting Mrs. Lovett mixed up with the Mrs. Lovett in his dreams.

"Wot are ya doin'?" she asked as he came toward her. She gasped when he grabbed her wrists ever so tightly.

"Don't call me that," he grunted. He squeezed her wrist tighter. Mrs. Lovett let out a cry of pain as tears rolled down her cheeks from her scared eyes. She cried. Why was he hurting her?

"Mr. Todd," she said trying to sheild her tears, "It hurts."

"You hurt me, too, Mrs. Lovett," he said grinnin at her pain. He pulled out one of his razors as he let go of her wrists and pushed her to the ground. Mrs. Lovett looked at her wrists only to find them bruised.

"Don't," she cried. She could think of nothing better to say. He was going to kill her. He grabbed her by the arm and flung her into a corner of the room. She gasped as he held his raizor to her thin neck. She began to cry again.

"Wot are you doing?" she said slower than her usual self spoke.

"Getting vengeance," he said putting his head closer to hers.

"Mr. Todd," she said as she closed her eyes, "do oi deserve it?"

He frowned, took the razor off her neck, and backed away from her. She put her hand around her neck and soothed it.

"Just another bad dream," she said feeling a little relieved, "isn't it, my love?" He grew angry once more. He remembered his dream or what to him was real life. Mrs. Lovett's fear grew back as Todd's face grew mad. "Mr. T., it's just a dream," she said in a panicky tone. "You can go now, love."

"No," he said as she backed away from him. He quickly ran to her and puched her on the bed. She tried to crawl away, but he was soon hovering over her, holding her arms down with his. "Mrs. Lovett," he said enjoying the fear and pain in her dark eyes, "I'm not going to kill you. Not today." She looked up at him scared, but relieved. She was terrified, though. "Torture is much better," he said. "At least... that's what you told me in the story of Turpin and Lucy. 'Poor thing' you said." Mrs. Lovett's eyes sparkled with tears. She did not speak.

Finally she said, "W-Wot do you mean?" She asked this because she was scared that she thought of the right answer.

"Well, 'My love'" he quoted, "Here's a little clue." He gave her a fierce kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and would have let out a scream of pain, but his lips pressed so hard on hers that she could not. It hurt how hard the kiss was. She never wanted to kiss her love when he was using it to hurt her. She screamed as he began to bight on her lip. It began to bleed. Mrs. Lovett tried to kick him off, but he got completely on top of her and gripped her legs with his. She opend her mouth to let out a shriek, but then he choked her with his index finger. She gagged as tears ran down her cheek dripping off of his finger. He moved his finger out of her mouth. "Why could you not figure out on your own that I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She did not know which hurt more... her bloody lip or the fact that Todd never loved her and would hurt her like this.

With her swolen lip, Mrs. Lovett spoke, "Stop it." He said nothing, but he did smile.

She cried as he bit down on her pale neck and soon on her collarbone.

"Uggg!" she moaned as he continued to hurt her. "W-wot are you doin' there?" she cried as she felt his cold hand reach under her dress. She began to kick and scream, but he continued satisfied with his work so far. He began to rip at her dark dress as she continued struggling to get away. "No," she said quietly, but panicking. His cold hands removed her dress until she was bare and he smiled at his work.


End file.
